Random-ness Wiki's Random Spirit House/Rise of the Spirit House
Rise of the Spirit House is the pilot episode of Random-ness Wiki's Random Spirit House, introducing the cast and setting. Plot Summary Rimiguji creates the Random Spirit House Project to his fellow RNW mates after goofing around a bit on Minecraft. Cast *Rimiguji *Sophie the Otter *Moon Snail *Kevin *Jennifer *Elijah Transcript [The episode opens with a glimpse into Rimiguji's room, which was floating in middle of the space, for no real reason than Aeshetic looks. The room was fairly plain, although it had a poster of the Poppin'Party Band from BanG Dream. We see Rimiguji sitting in a chair using a computer, playing Minecraft, a game that our lord and savior Hatsune Miku created. We see what Rimiguji was building. He was appearently building a big house in creative mode.] Rimiguji: ...Aaaaaand, done! That should be it. rubs his forehead, rubbing the sweat off before taking a deep breath, before he has an expression that looked like he came up with something. Rimiguji: Hmm...Maybe i should do this in a bigger scale in the Random-Ness universe... then went to open a site named "Blatter", and went to message Sophie, Kevin, Jennifer, Moon Snail and Elijah about the new project he came up with: Random Spirit House Project. sends the gang a really cursed meme. Jennifer: Well, where shall we start building the house, Rimiguji? Rimiguji: Random Plain Number 165, in Mearth. I'll send you the the cordineates to arrive there. Kevin: It's 5 am where I live. What are you DOING playing Minecraft... Snail wakes up, finds the message, replies with !pingbob and goes back to bed. Kevin: ...Has anyone else seen the new Family Guy 3: Peter is Dummy Thicc yesterday??? Moon Snail: Yeah. Peter was Dummy Thicc as the title indicated but that's all the show had going for it. Why did they give Brian a Fortnite channel? Kevin: Fuck if I know, amigo! Better question, why did they make Lois turn into Sans Undertale?! She's Sans Lois now! runs into the scene with an iPhone in her paw Sophie: '''Helloooooo, everyone! (to Rimiguji) I just got your message, Rimiguji, and I'd be more than wiling to help you out on this Spirit House project. '''Rimiguji: Alright, let me just do this. opens a portal to Random Plain Number 165, which he enters. The area looks like a generic glassfield with some flowers and trees around the area. Sophie entered, too. Sophie: '''This must be the place. '''Rimiguji: Correct, work shall begin soon. then began work on the floor of the Spirit House, using Wood Plank blocks. Sophie: '''Hmmm, off to a good start. '''Rimiguji: Indeed. then started to work on the walls after finishing the floor, putting a few glass blocks in the walls, before jumping and standing in the wall blocks to extend their height by putting even more blocks. Sophie: '''You wouldn't mind if I did the ceiling, would you? '''Rimiguji: I don't see why not. jumps off the wall blocks, and when he collides with the floor, his entire body turns red for a second. ...Ouch. Looks like i took fall damage. sweatdrops for a moment Rimiguji: That being said, like i said before, i don't see why not. had a small smile, closing his eyes in Progress... Trivia *Hatsune Miku supposedly creating Minecraft is a reference to a popular meme where Miku DID create Minecraft and not Notch. *Blatter is a parody of Twitter. Category:Random-ness Wiki's Random Spirit House